Cathy Marno
Cathy is a secretary in the episode Dead Right. Early Life Cathy Finch worked as a secretary. She was extremly arrogant and gold-digging, searching to marry a man only for a new special status. A friend took her to Madame Vorma, a Gypsy medium, who predict her that she would lose her job, but not to worry as she would find a new one right away. Cathy did not believe it and think the medium was only a swindler, going back to work. While at the office, Cathy was fired by an overbearing boss for a minor error. A hour later, she was recruted in a hostess bar. Believing the medium, she recontact the medium who predicted she is going to marry a fat man who will inherit a fortune, then die. Cathy concludes cheerfully that from it she is going to be a rich widow. The medium adds that she is going to meet him same evening. At work, she met Charlie Marno who was attracted to her. In spite of her disgust to his ugliness and obesity, she feigns interest in him, figuring he must be the man. Cathy marries Charlie and becomes Cathy Marno. Cathy resists his amorous advances until she figures his eventual death is forthcoming. She imagines such things like him dying of a heart attack because he is obese, or possibly a street accident as he is somewhat klutzy. However, three months pass and there is no impending sign of death. Cathy also remembers that Charlie said he had an uncle in the Midwest who owned a successful factory, thus that must be the predicted inheritance. One night she asks about her uncle-in-law, to which Charlie replies he has been hospitalized. When she asks if Charlie will take over the factory, he replies probably not, as his uncle is married with several kids, and his rank in the line of succession is pretty low. Cathy goes to bed enraged by the bad news. The following day, she goes to an Automat to buy a cup of coffee and Danish, when suddenly confetti appears and Cathy is met by the CEO of the automat chains, who claims she is the 5 millionth customer and is awarded his prize of $1 million dollars. Although Cathy is ecstatic with her good fortune, she comments to herself that the Gypsy was wrong. Fate Some time later, Cathy returns home enjoying a small part of her new fortune, wearing a nice dress and new designer purse. She tells Charlie she wants a divorce, and also insults his weight and goofy attitude. Unfortunately, this sets Charlie off the deep end. He looks like he is about to cry, but actually expresses jealous rage where he attacks Cathy with a knife shouting "If I can't have you, no one can!" and murders her. The murder was discovered by authorities and Charlie Marno was found guitly of second-degree murder and sentenced to death. Charlie's final moments are where he is strapped to the electric chair, then executed. A TV report about the murder and execution is shown, which is watched by the Gypsy fortune teller, remarking to herself how she is always right. Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Demi Moore. *She had portrayed Nikki Hollis into the movie "Blame it on Rio" alongside Michelle Johnson (Liz Kelly-Dixon). *She was very known for to portray Jules into the movie St. Elmo's Fire '' alongside Andrew McCarthy (Edward Foster). *Demi Moore was very known for to portray Molly Jensen into the movie ''Ghost, alongside Whoopi Goldberg (Peligre), Tony Goldwyn (Carl Fairbanks) and Vincent Schiavelli (Robert). Trivia *Cathy insults Charlie by saying he is big enough to have his own zip code. Zip codes were not instituted until 1963, and this episode is set in 1958. *In actuality, Charlie could not have inherited the million dollars. Under the law, a murderer is not allowed to inherit from anyone whom s/he murdered. *The comic book upon which this episode is based, portrays Charlie as a beefy, uncouth lower class man, but nowhere near as fat as Jeffrey Tambor's character in the TV episode. Also, the prize Cathy wins is only $25,000, which was a tremendous amount of money in the 1950s, when the story is set. A million dollars would have been an astronomical sum in those days, usually only seen in the likes of government budgets. Gallery Dead Right Cathy's grave.png|IN LOVING MEMORY OF CATHY MARNO 1925 - 1950 Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters Category:Opportunists Characters Category:Female Guest Stars Category:Season 2 Guest stars Category:Vixens Category:Millionaires Category:Housewives Category:Waitresses Category:Lovers